Hanté
by val-rafale
Summary: Tatsumi décide d'emmener Watari avec lui en mission dans un château hanté dans le but de lui avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui. Mais la mission plus difficile que prévu... [Yaoi, Chapitre 2]
1. Prologue

Titre : Hanté.

Auteur : val-rafale

Série: Yami no Matsuei

Pairing: Tatsumi x Watari

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**Hanté**

_**Prologue**_

- Attendez ! » cria un homme en courant. « Ne partez pas ! »

Sa cravate s'agitait dans tous les sens alors qu'il se dépêchait de rattraper deux personnes qui semblaient pressées de quitter ces lieux. Leur chauffeur rangeait rapidement les valises et autres bagages dans le coffre d'une somptueuse limousine pendant que ses patrons s'apprêtaient à monter à l'arrière. Cependant, la voix qui leur suppliait d'attendre les arrêta dans leur mouvement. Un homme assez grand, bien vêtu aux cheveux court blond fixa celui qui venait de les interpeller. Son regard vert se durcit aussitôt. Il poussa doucement sa femme dans le véhicule.

- Je me charge de lui. » fit-il avant de s'éloigner pour aller à la rencontre de l'homme.

Ce dernier s'arrêta quelque peu essoufflé. Il prit une petite minute pour reprendre sa respiration avant de se redresser lentement et observer son vis-à-vis.

- Je vous en supplie. Ne partez pas. » demanda-t-il avec un sourire le plus aimable possible mais sonnant très faux.

- Il n'en est pas question. » répondit le blond d'un ton glacial. « Ma femme et moi ne passerons pas une nuit de plus dans cet endroit maudit. Et nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision. Si j'étais vous, je ferais abattre ce château. »

- Mais…

- La discussion est close ! » déclara l'homme en lui tournant le dos pour monter dans la limousine.

Il claqua la porte puis le véhicule démarra rapidement sous le regard dépité du propriétaire de ce magnifique château anglais. Il observa ses derniers clients quitter les lieux à toute vitesse avant de se tourner vers son bien. Un long soupir lui échappa. Plus personne ne viendrait en vacances dans son château maintenant.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il était ruiné…

_A suivre…_

NDA : Grand merci à Roshieru pour ses corrections et ses conseils.


	2. La mission

Titre : Hanté.

Auteur : val-rafale

Série: Yami no matsuei

Pairing: Tatsumi x Watari

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**Hanté**

_**Chapitre 1 - La mission**_

Une grande explosion retentit dans le Meifu faisant vibrer tous les murs du bâtiment entier. Plusieurs personnes accoururent à l'endroit d'où provenait la déflagration. Il s'agissait d'un grand laboratoire duquel une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond était assis en tailleur en plein milieu de la pièce. Son visage noirci faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses magnifiques yeux couleurs ambre. Il tenait un calepin entre les mains et notait rapidement quelques détails concernant très certainement cette expérience ratée, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attroupement devant l'entrée de la pièce.

- Alors, se souvenir de ne plus mélanger le résultat de l'expérience A avec celui de l'expérience G… » fit-il sans prêter attention aux quatre hommes qui s'avançaient doucement vers lui l'air inquiet.

Il continuait à écrire, plongé dans ses réflexions concernant son expérience ratée, plus rien n'existant autour de lui. Un homme grand à lunettes s'approcha de lui, l'air particulièrement agacé. Il fixa le blond toujours assis, le regard mécontent.

- Wa-Ta-Ri… Que s'est-il encore passé ?! » s'énerva-t-il en se penchant sur le scientifique, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers son interlocuteur en souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

- Tatsumi ! » fit-il d'une voix gaie.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur les trois autres personnes présentent dans son laboratoire et qui le fixait l'air soit exaspéré, soit inquiet. Le blond se leva tout en époussetant ses vêtements, enlevant rapidement la poussière de sa blouse blanche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en souriant toujours. « Y a-t-il un souci ? »

- Ce qui se passe ?! » s'irrita Tatsumi en croisant les bras, tapotant un doigt sur la manche de sa chemise. « Tu te moques de moi ! »

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » fit innocemment Watari.

Tatsumi remonta avec calme ses lunettes, fermant ses yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir, paraissant brusquement plus menaçant.

- Tu le fais exprès ! » se fâcha-t-il en se penchant légèrement sur le scientifique. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué ! »

- Remarqué quoi ? » interrogea le blond en commençant à ranger les éprouvettes qui avaient survécues à l'explosion. « Il n'y a rien de grave ! »

- Rien de grave ? Watari ! » cria le brun en posant ses poings sur sa taille. « Nous avons senti l'explosion dans tout le Meifu ! Et regarde-moi dans quel état se trouve ton laboratoire ! Je peux te garantir que le montant des réparations sera retenu sur ton prochain salaire ! »

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Watari ! » coupa Tatsumi, intransigeant. « Tu fais des dégâts, tu payes ! »

Le blond soupira longuement en baissant les yeux, dépité. La somme des réparations serait certainement très élevé et il n'aurait jamais assez d'un salaire pour tout rembourser, et pouvoir ensuite vivre convenablement. Comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il allait devoir cumuler des heures supplémentaires afin d'avoir la possibilité de se nourrir et de payer son logement. Watari se passa une main sur le visage en pensant à tout cela. Il semblait si contrarié, ça lui apprendrait à ne pas faire attention en faisant ses expériences.

Tatsumi le fixa, remarquant qu'il se sentait mal, ce qui était normal vu la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Il soupira à son tour puis se détendit en le regardant avec plus de calme.

- Watari… » murmura-t-il plus doucement. « Je ferai en sorte que ce soit retiré petit à petit de ta paye de manière à ce que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. »

Le scientifique releva les yeux, quelque peu surpris par les paroles de son patron et ami. Un fin sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Il semblait plus détendu à cette nouvelle, qu'il avait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à croire, tant et si bien qu'il lui fallait demander confirmation.

- C'est vrai ? » interrogea-t-il l'air plus joyeux.

- Oui. » répondit Tatsumi en souriant à son tour. « Bon, excuse-moi, il faut que je retourne travailler maintenant. J'ai une affaire à préparer. Je te fais confiance pour ranger tout ça. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Tatsumi se tourna avant de quitter les lieux sous le regard de Watari. Ce dernier porta alors son attention sur son laboratoire afin de constater les dégâts. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Tsuzuki s'approchait de lui.

- Et bien, on peut dire que tu as de la chance. Tatsumi a encore été indulgent avec toi. » fit-il remarquer en souriant.

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Mais quoi ? » demanda le brun en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Il va quand même falloir que je rembourse les dégâts… » répondit tristement le scientifique.

- Ne te plains pas. Ca aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu te les retenir sur tes trois prochaines payes ! » le réconforta doucement son ami.

- Hmm…

Tsuzuki posa une main l'épaule de son ami en souriant, tentant de le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Après tout ce n'était pas si grave que ça, ce qui se passait. Tatsumi s'était montré une fois de plus très indulgent avec Watari en espaçant ses remboursements. Le blond pourrait s'en sortir sans le moindre souci grâce à lui. Si cela avait été lui, leur supérieur n'aurait pas été si gentil, le brun en était persuadé. Il cachait quelque chose selon lui sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais cela ne le regardait pas. Tsuzuki dédia un sourire à son ami.

- Allez ne fais pas cette tête, je vais t'aider à ranger si tu veux. » proposa-t-il gentiment.

- D'accord… Je te remercie Tsuzuki… » murmura le blond en souriant.

La réponse reçue, le brun se tourna vers son jeune équipier, Hisoka. Il lui sourit doucement en penchant très légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Hisoka, tu nous donnes un petit coup de main ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Désolé, j'ai autre chose à faire. » répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton glacial.

Il leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la porte et sortit à son tour du laboratoire sous les regards des deux Shinigami. Ces derniers s'entreregardèrent, pas vraiment surpris par cette réponse. Hisoka se montrait toujours très froid et distant avec eux, mais en réalité il n'était pas si méchant qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il avait juste beaucoup souffert, par conséquent il avait un peu de mal à faire confiance aux autres. Tsuzuki et Watari s'était habitué à ses humeurs. Après le départ du cadet, le brun se tourna vers son ami.

- On se met au boulot ? » demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- D'accord !

Les deux compagnons commencèrent à ranger soigneusement le laboratoire dans lequel la catastrophe avait eut lieu. Cela leur prendrait au moins le restant de la journée mais au moins ils avaient tous les deux une occupation.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Hisoka, après sa sortie du labo, se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur, Tatsumi. Il s'arrêta devant la grande porte en bois et la fixa un instant avant de frapper. Sans attendre, il pénétra avec calme à l'intérieur de la pièce sous le regard quelque peu surpris du brun. Rare était ceux qui pouvaient ce permettre d'agir ainsi sans s'attirer ses foudres. Cependant, avec le jeune garçon, le comptable ne faisait aucun commentaire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il entrait avec calme, pas comme Tsuzuki. Tatsumi fixa son visiteur en remontant calmement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oui, Hisoka ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi vous ne le lui avouez pas ? » interrogea le jeune Shinigami en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Lui avouer quoi ? Et à qui ? » demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! » répliqua sèchement Hisoka. « Ne faites pas l'innocent. Je ne suis pas aveugle ! »

Tatsumi soupira doucement avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse tandis que son regard se posait sur le petit. Ce dernier avait remarqué les sentiments qui l'animaient, ce qui n'était guère surprenant. Avec son empathie, Hisoka remarquait beaucoup de choses que de simples personnes ne pouvaient voir, uniquement concernant les émotions. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup… En tout cas, ce don lui avait fait découvrir ce que le comptable cachait depuis des années maintenant. Cependant, cela ne le concernait en rien et il était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre.

- Ecoute Hisoka, je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. » répondit-il calmement sans perdre son sourire.

- Je ne le nierai pas. » avoua calmement le petit blond. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous aider pour une fois. Mais puisque vous voulez vous débrouiller seul, eh bien faites-le. Moi, ça m'est complètement égal. »

Le plus jeune préféra ne pas insister et fit demi tour pour se diriger vers la sortie, sous le regard étonné de son supérieur. Tatsumi soupira une nouvelle fois avant de retirer ses lunettes pour les laver soigneusement en pensant au paroles d'Hisoka. Il avait vraiment de la répartie et avait son petit caractère, bien trempé, normal après tout ce qu'il avait subi avec leur ennemi juré Muraki. Une chose était certaine aussi, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres, vu les problèmes que cela pouvait attirer. Peut être avait-il donc une idée derrière la tête si il avait justement décidé d'intervenir. A moins que les émotions du brun ne soient trop fortes et trop dures à supporter. C'était tout à fait probable, le seul moyen de le savoir, était de lui poser la question, ainsi que de lui demander quel était son plan pour l'aider à avouer ses sentiments. Si plan, il avait…

- Hisoka, attends. » le rappela-t-il doucement avant que le jeune garçon ne sorte.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda ce dernier froidement.

- J'ai changé d'avis. » répondit Tatsumi en souriant. « Si tu es venu jusqu'ici c'est que tu as une solution à me proposer pour régler mon problème. N'est-ce pas ? »

- Entre autre. » déclara Hisoka en faisant face au châtain. « J'en ai aussi marre de sentir vos émotions. Ce me donne mal au crâne. »

Le brun eut un petit rire, amusé par le comportement d'Hisoka qui s'avançait vers son bureau. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur ce détail, ses sentiments commençaient à le déranger. Tatsumi fixa son visiteur. Ce dernier posa une main sur un dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier dans le cadre d'une future mission à accomplir.

- C'est ça ma solution. » révéla le blond en regardant les feuilles correctement ranger.

- Tu m'expliques plus clairement, s'il te plaît. » sollicita le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Hisoka planta son regard froid et dur, couleur émeraude dans le bleu de son supérieur. Il semblait plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumer, chose qui aurait impressionné Tsuzuki si il avait été présent. Le jeune garçon, de part cette expression, paraissait être sûr de lui et précisément certain que son idée serait la meilleure solution pour son patron. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la lui exposer avec clarté.

- Partez en mission ensembles. » conseilla-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- En mission ?! » s'étonna le brun sans le quitter des yeux.

- Oui, juste tous les deux. » confirma le plus jeune avec calme. « Cette affaire n'est pas trop dure à régler. Vous emmenez Watari avec vous. Vous prétextez n'importe quelles raisons... Par exemple que vous avez besoin de ses talents de scientifique. Vous vous retrouvez seuls… Tous les deux dans ce château. Comme ça personne ne viendra vous déranger quand vous lui avouerez vos sentiments. Enfin, si vous en avez le courage. »

- C'est une sorte de défi que tu me lances. » affirma Tatsumi en remontant lentement ses lunettes.

- Prenez le comme vous le voulez. » répondit froidement Hisoka. « Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est ne plus sentir ces maudites sensations. »

Le comptable sourit une fois de plus amusé par le comportement du jeune homme. Il prétendait toujours se moquer des autres, mais en était-il réellement le cas ? Le brun était persuadé que cette attitude, distante et froide, était une façon de se protéger pour ne pas souffrir. Mais il arrivait souvent qu'il laisse tomber le rideau de glace, surtout lorsqu'il venait au secours de Tsuzuki, mort d'inquiétude pour lui et craignant de le perdre. Hisoka était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître, son équipier l'avait bien remarqué. Mais bon, pour le moment, ce qui se passait entre les partenaires, étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Il devait d'abord régler son petit problème de cœur et ensuite il se pencherait sur la relation entre Tsuzuki et Hisoka. Tatsumi fixa encore son jeune visiteur avec toujours autant de calme et de douceur.

- Lui dire de m'accompagner pour remplir cette mission ne sera pas trop difficile mais lui avouer mes sentiments… C'est autre chose. » confia-t-il en soupirant.

- Je le sais très bien. Mais dites-vous que vous serez seuls, tous les deux, dans un endroit inconnus. Cela devrait faciliter les choses. » rétorqua Hisoka avec assurance.

- Si tu le dis mais… J'en doute vraiment. » avoua le châtain avec un fin sourire.

- Ca veut dire que vous allez essayer ? » interrogea le cadet en haussant un sourcil.

- Ca ne me coûte rien de le faire. » répondit Tatsumi en souriant.

Un très léger sourire, presque invisible, se dessina sur les lèvres de Hisoka, satisfait de la décision de son supérieur. Tous les deux s'entreregardèrent en restant silencieux.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Tatsumi quitta son bureau pour prendre la direction du laboratoire de Watari, un dossier sous le bras. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et s'apprêta à frapper après avoir inspiré profondément. Il espérait qu'Hisoka avait eut une bonne idée en lui conseillant d'emmener le scientifique avec lui en mission. Pas que le blond n'était pas un bon homme de terrain, au contraire, il avait déjà accomplie de nombreuses missions, mais sa spécialité restait les recherches en laboratoire. De plus, le brun ignorait si le fait de se retrouver loin du Meifu lui faciliterait la tâche pour avouer ses sentiments. Il espérait que cela serait efficace. Plus les jours passaient plus il lui devenait difficile de travailler avec l'homme qui habitait ses rêves. Il mourrait tellement envie d'être avec lui, de le toucher, de le caresser, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de passer ses nuits avec lui et de se réveiller le matin à ses côtés. C'était son rêve et peut être deviendrait-il enfin réalité grâce à ce travail. Encore fallait-il qu'il propose à Watari de l'accompagner là-bas. Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois puis frappa à la porte avant d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Il aperçut le blond assis devant son bureau, écrivant des notes sûrement sur son expérience ratée.

- Watari, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » fit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux, comme si il n'avait pas entendu sa question. Le comptable le fixa intensément alors qu'il continuait à écrire, complètement absorbé par son travail. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence.

- Watari ! » l'appela-t-il encore en claquant une main sur le bureau.

L'interpellé sursauta violemment avant de tomber de sa chaise. L'aîné posa une main sur son front, quelque peu exaspéré, se demandant soudainement ce qu'il lui trouvait d'intéressant. Il était maladroit, bruyant, bavard, la plupart du temps surexcité, tout ce que détesté le châtain. Mais d'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas aussi cela qui le faisait craquer en plus de son physique de rêve et de sa gentillesse. Sans compter que Watari était serviable, toujours prêt à aider les autres, souriant, d'une humeur excellente, un vrai rayon de soleil venant éclairer sa triste vie ou mort, au choix. Tatsumi posa un genou au sol et observa intensément le blond, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tatsumi… Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Enfin… Ca va, je n'ai rien ! » répondit le scientifique en se relevant.

Le brun l'imita, redressant en même temps la chaise sur laquelle était assis un peu plus tôt son compagnon. Il la lui offrit afin qu'il s'assoit à nouveau avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau de son collègue. Celui-ci le fixa avec calme tout en se demandant ce que lui valait l'honneur de cette visite.

- Que viens tu faire ici ? » interrogea-t-il avec calme.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire. » répondit le châtain en tendant le dossier à son cadet.

- Une proposition ?! » s'étonna le plus jeune en prenant la pochette cartonnée et en l'ouvrant.

- Oui, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi sur les lieux de cette affaire pour la régler. » expliqua Tatsumi d'un ton neutre.

Watari feuilleta rapidement mais très méticuleusement le dossier. Aucun détail important ne lui échappa. Sa lecture terminée, il leva les yeux vers son chef en souriant, l'air visiblement ravi.

- Il s'agit d'un château hanté. » remarqua-t-il d'une voix presque joyeuse.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas une affaire difficile à régler. » déclara calmement son aîné.

- Alors pourquoi veux tu que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda le scientifique reprenant brusquement son sérieux.

- Parce que je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin de tes talents de scientifique et… » commença le brun non sans une certaine hésitation alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Et quoi ? » questionna Watari en le fixant.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller seul. » avoua Tatsumi en remontant ses lunettes. « Ce château va être désert… »

Watari ne put retenir un petit rire puis regarda à nouveau les documents, le sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par refermer le dossier pour le rendre au brun. Il se leva puis s'étira longuement avant de caresser la tête de sa chouette. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Tatsumi qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Nous partons quand ? » interrogea-t-il en souriant.

- Tu acceptes ? » demanda l'aîné quelque peu surpris.

- Ai-je le choix ?? » répliqua aussitôt Watari l'air toujours aussi joyeux.

- Non. » répondit froidement Tatsumi avec sérieux.

- C'est bien, ce que je pensais ! » déclara le cadet en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Tatsumi soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droit. Il était exaspérant mais tellement mignon avec sa bonne humeur naturelle. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que cela ne rendrait pas ce séjour de tout repos. De toute façon, qui avait dit que les missions aidaient à se reposer ? Le brun se redressa en reportant son attention sur son compagnon et partenaire de travail.

- Prépare tes affaires, nous partons dans une heure. » avertit-il en remontant ses lunettes. « Je viendrais te chercher. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta le laboratoire du scientifique, laissant ce dernier préparer tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour ce séjour.

_A SUIVRE…_


	3. L'arrivée au château

Titre : Hanté.

Auteur : val-rafaleclub-internet.fr

Série: Yami no Matsuei

Pairing: Tatsumi x Watari

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**Hanté**

_**Chapitre 2 - L'arrivée au château**_

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées après le départ de Tatsumi et de Watari du Meifu. Ils avaient prit la direction du lieu de leur mission qui n'était autre que l'Angleterre. Les deux shinigami se tenaient devant un grand portail en fer forgé que le temps n'avait pas réussi à entamer. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour examiner les quelques dorures qui restaient et les travaux d'orfèvrerie qui conférait à cette porte une certaine majesté mais faisait aussi naître une étrange sensation d'angoisse. En effet, de chaque côté de la grille, parfaitement symétrique, se dressaient deux piliers sur lesquels se tenaient deux énormes lions en pierre. Ces animaux avaient une patte posée sur un corps humain hurlant dont ils dévoraient les entrailles. Ces statuts étaient si parfaites et réalistes qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être vivante. Les yeux des félins semblaient d'ailleurs fixer les visiteurs quelque soit leur position, les guettant, comme prêt à bondir sur eux et leur faire subir le même sort que l'homme éventré sous eux.

Watari les observa avec un certain intérêt avant de remarquer ce regard insistant, chose que le fit aussitôt frissonner. Son collègue et patron le remarqua puis observa à son tour les statuts avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il quelque peu inquiet mais ne le montrant pas pour autant.

- Ce sont ces statues. » fit le blond en les lui indiquant. « Elles me font froid dans le dos. »

Tatsumi observa à son tour les lions, remarquant en effet le côté lugubre que cette scène dégageait. D'ailleurs, il eut la même sensation que son collègue en les observant attentivement. A son tour, il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos tandis que le froid semblait s'insinuer dans chacune de ses cellules. Néanmoins, contrôlant à merveilles son corps, le châtain réprima tout cela, ne dévoilant rien de son trouble. Doucement, il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ce ne sont que des statues. Il n'y a rien à craindre. » répondit-il avec un fin sourire. « Viens… »

Watari fixa le comptable puis fit un signe de la tête avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux lions de pierre. Un gardien, peut être aussi vieux que les murs, leur ouvrit les portes en les faisant grincer de façon sinistre. Tatsumi s'avança le premier à l'intérieur de la propriété. Il fit quelque pas avant d'observer le grand parc parfaitement entretenu. Il se tourna ensuite vers le scientifique, constatant que ce dernier fixait toujours les statues.

- Watari… Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- J'arrive. » répondit le blond en franchissant le portail.

Il s'arrêta aux côtés du châtain et regarda à son tour le parc avant de reporter son attention sur son partenaire. Il lui dédia un sourire, celui que tout le monde lui connaissait, amusé. Certes les statues, à l'entrée, lui avaient fait froid dans le dos mais le blond n'allait pas s'arrêter à cela. Après tout ce n'était que de vieilles pierres décoratives, de très mauvais goût.

Les Shinigami s'aventurèrent donc sur une allée menant jusqu'au château. Ce dernier était plus qu'imposant, entouré par un jardin typiquement Européens entretenu de façon très méticuleuse. La pelouse était tondue avec soin, ne laissant dépasser aucune touffe d'herbe, les arbres, taillés, évoquaient des formes animales comme des cerfs, des renards et les haies étaient toutes égalisées, sans le moindre défaut. Il n'y avait que très peu de fleurs, conférant un aspect solennel aux lieux.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur l'allée de graviers qui divisait le jardin en deux parties égales, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le château qu'ils purent enfin admirer dans toute sa splendeur. La bâtisse avait quelques siècles au vu de ses murs épais et solides, aussi immuables que le temps. Elle comprenait trois étages, les fenêtres étaient d'une largeur impressionnante. Quelques gargouilles avaient été moulées puis placées aux angles du palais. La pierre était d'un blanc cassé tirant un peu sur le jaune tandis que celle entourant les vitres, était grise, laissant une impression de volume. Cette bâtisse était absolument magnifique malgré ce côté sombre et lugubre qui émanait d'elle. Les Shinigami étaient en admiration devant cette splendeur.

- Ce château est vraiment impressionnant. » fit le blond admiratif.

- Nous verrons si l'intérieur est tout aussi impressionnant. » répondit le châtain en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Entrons. »

Tatsumi fut le premier à franchir la grande double porte suivit de prêt par le scientifique qui fit un arrêt pour observer les symboles en fer forgé ornant le bois. Ces décorations étaient identiques à celle du portail et incrusté dans les portes, ne formant plus qu'un avec elle. En l'examinant avec plus d'attention et avec un certain recul, le métal travaillé semblait avoir pris la forme d'un œil. Un fois fermées, les portes devaient donner l'impression d'observer chaque visiteur pénétrant dans l'enceinte du château. C'était un détail qui pouvait paraître sans importance au premier abord. Cependant, la forme de l'œil que fixait Watari n'avait rien d'amicale, bien au contraire. Il semblait lancer un regard rempli de haine et colère. C'était étrange de voir comme ces sentiments pouvaient ressortir d'un simple morceau de ferraille. Le scientifique en vint à se demander si son esprit ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tour.

- Ca fait froid dans le dos… » déclara-t-il en montrant l'ornement. « Le château est magnifique mais quand on voit les lions puis ça… On n'a pas vraiment envie de passer des vacances ici. »

- Nous ne sommes pas en vacances non plus. » lui fit remarquer le brun calmement.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour nous mais pour les touristes qui viennent ici l'été. » rétorqua Watari en riant.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. » déclara Tatsumi en remontant ses lunettes. « Pour découvrir ce qui se passe. »

Tatsumi observa à son tour la porte, constatant que son collègue était loin d'être dans le faux. Lui aussi ressentait comme un malaise en fixant les portes. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement les ornements de la porte qui lui faisaient cet effet. Il se dégageait une atmosphère oppressante dans ce hall où le brun venait d'entrer. Il avait aussi la sensation d'être observé depuis plusieurs minutes. Les tableaux des personnes ayant vécues dans ce lieu et les statuts décorant la pièce n'étaient pas les seuls responsables de cette impression. Il semblait y avoir une aura qui avait décidé d'élire domicile ici même et dont il fallait, bien entendu, déterminé la puissance ainsi que l'origine pour pouvoir l'envoyer dans un autre monde.

- Les personnes qui ont dormis ici prétendent avoir entendu des murmures et des pleures dans les chambres. Ils ont aussi perçus des bruits de pas dans les couloirs alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Certains ont même vu une sorte de brume blanche descendre les escaliers. » énuméra-t-il en observant les tableaux. « Mais le plus grave, ce sont les objets qui se sont mis à voler et à attaquer les clients qui venaient séjourner ici. »

- C'est une affaire tout à fait classique comme tu l'as dit. » répondit Watari en le suivant et en observant aussi les objets de décoration

- Nous ne devrions pas mettre beaucoup de temps pour la régler. » affirma le brun en se tournant vers son collègue.

Les deux Shinigami s'avancèrent un peu plus dans le hall au centre au centre duquel se trouvait un grand escalier en bois, menant aux étages. La pièce était éclairée par un lustre géant en cristal et le sol recouvert d'un très beau parquet bien ciré. A gauche des escaliers, une double porte donnait sur ce qui paraissait être un salon. A son opposé, une autre entrée montrait une magnifique salle à manger à en juger par la table qui y trônait. De chaque côté des marches qui menait au second étage, se faisant face, siégeaient deux statues représentant une sorte d'animal fabuleux ailé.

- Nous pourrions peut être prendre quelques vacances lorsque la mission sera terminée ! » proposa le blond en souriant. « Tant que nous sommes là, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce magnifique palace ! Qu'en penses tu ? »

- Si c'est à tes frais… » répliqua Tatsumi en remontant ses lunettes.

- Je savais que tu allais répondre ça ! » déclara le scientifique en ricanant.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes les nouveaux gardiens ? » demanda brusquement une voix derrière les deux hommes.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire à leur interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux coiffés d'un chignon particulièrement bien serré qui lui donnait un air sévère et stricte. Son regard bleu intense était rempli de dureté. Tout dans la tenue de cette personne que ce soit vestimentaire ou son port de tête, démontrait qu'elle avait dû recevoir une éducation rude à l'ancienne. Cette femme avait certainement une force de caractère hors du commun, il en fallait pour garder un tel palais et y maintenir un minimum d'ordre. Tatsumi posa son sac avant de saluer respectueusement la gardienne des lieux.

- Bonjour, madame. Nous sommes effectivement les gardiens qui viennent vous remplacer pour toute la période des vacances. » répondit-il poliment.

- Vous ne manquez pas de courage jeune gens. » lança la femme froidement. « Accepter ce travail… Dans ce château maudit… »

- Nous ne croyons pas aux fantômes. » répliqua Tatsumi en souriant. « Si c'est de cela dont vous voulez parler. »

- Vous changerez peut être d'avis après votre séjour ici. » rétorqua toujours aussi durement leur hôtesse. « Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. Et je vous donnerai ensuite le manuel où tout ce que vous aurez à faire, est expliqué. »

Tatsumi et Watari se regardèrent un instant et le blond haussa les épaules avant de suivre la femme. Le châtain lâcha un soupir puis l'imita. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui les menèrent au deuxième étage de la bâtisse. Ils tournèrent ensuite à leur droite pour parcourir un long couloir dont les murs étaient décorés de tableaux représentant principalement des scènes de chasses. De temps à autres, ils croisaient des statues de marbres ou des armures particulièrement anciennes placé à des endroits stratégique afin de cacher une fissure du l'ancienneté des lieux.

- Je vous avertis de suite, vous serez seul. » prévint brusquement la femme d'un ton sec. « Ce n'est pas la saison pour accueillir des touristes et une personne vient alimenter le château deux fois par semaine. Vous aurez tout le nécessaire pour vivre. »

Tatsumi et Watari ne répondirent pas, sachant parfaitement tout cela. Le fait qu'il ait fait le choix de venir dans ce château en cette période de l'année, ne s'était pas fait sans raison. Il leur fallait justement être seul pour combattre la chose qui hantait ce lieu. De cette façon, ils étaient certain de ne pas être gêner ou de voir quelqu'un se faire blesser. Le petit groupe continua à marcher un peu pour enfin s'arrêter devant une première porte.

- Voici une première chambre. La seconde, est juste à côté. Elles sont communicantes et vous devrez partager la même salle de bain. Maintenant, je vous laisse vous installer. » fit leur hôtesse d'un ton glacial. « Pendant ce temps, je vais vous préparer votre repas de ce soir, vous n'aurez plus qu'à le faire réchauffer. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle laissa les Shinigami devant la porte de la chambre. Une fois de plus, ils se regardèrent puis l'aîné ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la pièce. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de siffler devant la beauté de la pièce. La décoration avait été soigneusement choisie de sorte qu'une seule couleur soit dominante. Chaque tapisseries et tableaux possédaient des tons principalement bleus. Les couvertures du lit et le tapis au centre de la pièce étaient aussi de cette couleur tandis que les petits sujets de décoration, posés un peu partout dans la pièce, étaient gris. A gauche des deux hommes, se trouvait une très balle porte en bois massif, certainement du chêne vu la teinte foncée. Tatsumi s'en approcha puis l'ouvrit, découvrant une immense salle de bain en marbre sombre agrémenté d'objets diverses dorés. Un peu plus loin face à lui, il y a avait une autre porte, menant certainement à la chambre voisine.

- Je suppose que je vais dormir là-bas. » fit-il en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Il l'ouvrit aussi, se retrouvant dans une magnifique chambre à peu près identique à celle de Watari. Seul, la couleur de la décoration changeait, passant du bleu au vert. Le châtain s'avança jusqu'au lit et y posa son sac avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il regarda les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Comme dans le couloir qu'ils avaient parcourut un peu plus tôt, il s'agissait pour la plupart de tableaux de chasse. Watari arriva à son tour dans la chambre de son collègue.

- Tatsumi, comment procède-t-on pour la mission ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Et bien, nous n'avons qu'à attendre ce soir. » répondit l'interpellé en fixant son compagnon. « Apparemment les apparitions n'ont lieu que la nuit. En attendant, installons-nous tranquillement. Et ensuite, nous irons boire un thé au salon si tu en as envie. »

- D'accord. » accepta le blond souriant avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Les deux hommes rangèrent leurs affaires avec soin. Watari prépara son ordinateur portable pour pouvoir travailler sur les futures données qu'il allait récupérer sur l'entité vivant dans le palais. Ceci fait, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où la femme qui les avait accueillit, les attendait.

- Avez-vous fini de vous installer ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Oui, madame. » répondit poliment Tatsumi. « Nous avons décidé de prendre un thé tout en prenant connaissance des travaux que nous aurons à exécuter. »

- Très bien. Je vais vous en préparer un. En attendant, installez-vous dans le salon. » ordonna la gardienne d'une voix dure.

Tatsumi et Watari ne discutèrent pas et se rendirent dans le salon. Ce dernier était aménagé de trois canapés et plusieurs fauteuils correctement rangés autour de quatre tables basses, mais aussi d'un grand buffet en vieux chêne ainsi que d'une horloge plutôt ancienne en parfait état de fonctionnement. Au centre du plus grand pan mur se tenait une immense cheminée où crépitait un feu de bois. La décoration de cette pièce restait assez sobre, ne comportant que deux tableaux, des portraits, accrochés au mur.

Les deux Shinigamis s'installèrent autour d'une des tables basses, Tatsumi prenant un fauteuil et le scientifique le canapé. Le silence s'installa entre eux uniquement dérangé par le tic tac de l'horloge. Après minutes, la femme revint avec un plateau dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur la table.

- Voilà. Maintenant, je vais vous quitter. » fit-elle toujours aussi froide. « Votre repas pour ce soir est prêt. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre tâche. Au revoir messieurs. »

- Au revoir madame. » répondit Tatsumi toujours aussi poli.

Leur hôtesse quitta la pièce puis le château après avoir pris ses valises qui avaient posées en bas de l'escalier. Après son départ, Tatsumi et Watari dégustèrent leur thé en silence, sans prendre la peine de lire le manuel qui avait accompagné leur boisson. Le cadet observa le document puis la porte par laquelle cette personne qui les avait accueillit, était sortie. Il reporta alors son attention sur le comptable tandis qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Je me demande si cette femme est aussi froide avec les autres touristes ! » fit-il en riant.

- Certainement. » répondit le châtain en souriant.

- J'en viens à les plaindre ! » ajouta le blond amusé. « Les vacances ici doivent être pire qu'un camps de l'armée ! »

Tatsumi ne put retenir un petit rire à cette remarque. Son ami devait certainement avoir raison en ce qui concernait le comportement de cette femme vis-à-vis des clients même si au fond il espérait que ce soit une erreur. Avoir une telle façon d'agir vis-à-vis de personnes qui faisaient vivre ce château ne serait pas intelligent de sa part. Et elle semblait au contraire l'être. Il était donc fortement possible qu'elle change d'attitude avec les gens venait en vacances. Après tout pourquoi se serait-elle montrée aimable avec eux alors qu'ils n'étaient là que pour la remplacer dans on travail. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient au mme niveau qu'elle, donc il n'était pas nécessaire de leur montrer du respect.

- Bon… Allons étudier les évènements qui se sont produits ici, plus en détails. » décida le brun en posant sa tasse sur la table. « Vous avez toutes les données dans votre ordinateur, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Oui. » répondit le blond en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Bien…

Watari posa à son tour sa tasse sur le plateau avant de le saisir pour le ramener dans la cuisine se trouvant juste à côté de la salle à manger. Ceci fait, il revint auprès de Tatsumi qui l'attendait aux pieds des escaliers. Ils remontèrent ensuite dans leur chambre afin de commencer leur étude plus poussée des faits s'étant déroulés dans ce somptueux château.

_A suivre…_


End file.
